


No Last Goodbye

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Earthquakes, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sad Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: This was for some challenge words from yesterday: earthquake, root, and budge.What can I say? I like angst.I may or may not write a sequel to this. We'll see.Kudos and comments are always appreciated! ♡Thanks for reading!





	No Last Goodbye

The ground rumbled beneath him as the earthquake grew in power. Stiles glanced back at the pack, at their horrified expressions, all of them trying to think of a way around this mess. He felt his mate's gaze on him, but he couldn't look. He hadn't said goodbye yet.

He didn't try to budge as the dirt below him crumbled and slipped away, his feet rooted to the spot.

“ _ Stiles!!! _ ” 

The voice sounded wrecked and he whimpered, eyes stinging. He slowly turned to see Derek at the very edge of the solid ground, hand outstretched. “Don't go!!”

“I'm sorry, Der.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was for some challenge words from yesterday: earthquake, root, and budge.
> 
> What can I say? I like angst.  
> I may or may not write a sequel to this. We'll see.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! ♡
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
